task_force_414fandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force 141 Member
List of Known Members Prominent Members Ishamel Venables "What the hell kind of name is Ghost?" Status: AWOL after escaping the base with his squad member from Blake Stewart. Weapon: M4A1 with Acog Sight, SIlencer and Extra Mags Mark Ironskull What the hell kind of a name is "Soap", eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?" Status: AWOL, escape with ishamel then form Task Force with him Weapon: M4A1 with Holographic Sight and extra Mags/ Relationship: Divorced. Born: 1726 Rank: Captain Peter Plankwrecker "Rules of engagement sir?" Status: AWOL, escape with ishamel and others from Blake Stewart. Weapon: M27 with silencer, UMP. 45 with silencer. Relationship: Married Born: 1725 Rank: Lieutenant Harris Dogood "He's a Sgt., but reminds me of what I must've looked like coming out of selection; raw, skilled, loyal to a fault" Status: AWOL, escape with ishamel and mark after the assault on the Governor Mansion Weapon: MP5K with Acog sight and Extra Mags/ Relationship: Unknown Born: 1734 Rank: 2nd Lieutenant Royce "Remember, there are civilians in the Favela. Watch your fire out there. Meat, get these civvies outta here." Status: Join Task Force 141 after they attack Swiss Confederacy Men. Weapon: M4A1 with Red Dot Sight and Extra Mags. Relationship: Unknown Born:1734 Rank: 3rd Lieutenant Chris Warhawk "Athena is still with us. Weapons tight and don't throw any shots." Status: AWOL, escape London's Prison later join Task Force 141 Weapon: M4A1 with Extra Mags Relationship: Divorced Born: 1724 Rank: 2nd Lieutenant Worm "Who's Soap?" Status:AWOL, Join the Task Force Weapon: MP5K and M9 Relationship:Unknown Born:1722 Rank: Sergeant Archer "Snipers in position." Status:Alive, part of the task force 141 Weapon:M27 with silencer Relationship:Unknown Born:1723 Rank:Corporal Meat "Roger that" Status:Alive Weapon:ACR with extra mag Relationship:Unknown Born:1732 Rank: Staff-Sergeant Chemo "Watch out! Friendly fire coming to your six!" Status:Alive Weapon:MP5 with red dot sight Relationship:Divorced Rank:Private first class Born:1721 Ozone "I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the south-east!" Status:Alive Weapon:ACR with Acog Sight and Extra Mags Relationship:Unknown Rank:Corporal Born:1723 Scarecrow "They've got this area pre-sighted for mortar fire!" Status:Alive Weapon:M4A1 with Silencer and Extra Mags Relationship:Unknown Rank:Sergeant Born:1721 Rocket "Sniper! Get down!" Status:Alive Weapon:M420 Relationship:Unknown Rank:Private First Class Born:1719 Richard "Roger that bravo Six we are on our way" Status:Alive Weapon:M4A1 Silencer Relationship:Unknown Rank:Corporal Born:1718 Rook "BTR! Get down!!" Status:KIA (London's Shipyard) Weapon:M4A1 and AT4 Relationship:Unknown Rank:Lieutenant Born:1723 Peasant "we're ready sir" Status:Alive Weapon:MP5K with red dot sight and silencer Relationship:Unknown Rank:Corporal Born:1719 Charlie "Watch your fire up here, we're looking for a civilian" Status:Alive, join back the task force Weapon:MP5 with silencer,USP.45 Relationship:Unknown Rank:Sergeant-Major Born:1717 MacMillian "Oi, Suzy!" Status:Alive,AWOL with Ishamel Weapon:M4A1 Relationship:Divorced Rank:Captain Born:1710 Equipment Assault Rifles M4A1 SCAR-H ACR TAR-21 M16A4 SCAR-L AK-47 G36C Submachine Guns UMP45 MP5K MP5 Vector Mini-Uzi Light Machine Guns M240 AUG HBAR PKP Pecheneg MK46 RPD Machine Pistols G18 Shotguns M1014 W1200 AA-12 SPAS-12 Ranger Underbarrel Shotgun Sniper Rifles M14 EBR Intervention RSASS Handguns M9 USP .45 M1911 Desert Eagle P99 Five Seven .44 Magnum Browning HP P226 Glock 17 Launchers Javelin AT4 M203 GP-25 RPG-7 Thumper FIM-92 Stinger Notable military operations 1744 *Paradoxian War is Over *Mark ironskull is joined after the war. *Peter Plankwrecker is joined. Between 1745 and 1746 *Third Saxon Anugus War begin in 1745 *Ishamel is promoted to Captain and is now head of Task Force. Between 1745 Hostage Rescue on an ship. Hostage Rescue in Ukraine. *Mark, Peter, Chris joined Task Force Between Third Saxon Angus War *Ishamel and Chris killed mallace and escape afghan *Task Force 141 is reformed *Allies with Russia Loyalists *Royce Join Task Force. *Task Force 141 at Nikolai Safehouse *Chris is healed by the doctor *War is over but they are still most wanted for British. Between The fourth British-American War *Lieutenant Sandman and his squad defend whitehouse from British Invasion. *British King Company under of Blake Stewart attack the safe house, ishamel and others defend the place.